Mini-John
by Acciolov3137
Summary: Sherlock conducts an experiment to see if he can create a mini-John. But once he succeeds he doesn't think he can stop. Parentlock


John woke to a sharp pain on his head and as he sat up, hand flying to the back of his head he caught sight of Sherlock backing away quickly, holding a chunk of John's hair.

"OUCH! Sherlock what the hell!?"

"Experiment." Was all the consulting detective said as he turned and sauntered out of John's room.

"You could have just used my hair brush!" John called after him rubbing the dull pain in his head away. Fully awake now he rolled out of bed and stretched, groaning as his back cracked in several places. He took a quick shower and dressed for work. As he walked out into the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see Sherlock tinkering around with some contraption on the kitchen table. John ignored him and set about to making his tea.

"March 27th correct?" Sherlock asked suddenly as John quickly fixed his tea.

"I'm sorry?" John asked, taking the first sip.

"Your _birthday _John; March 27th correct?"

"Erm, yeah, how'd you know?"

"Don't friends usually know each other's birthdays?" He asked, looking up to stare at John who looked away after feeling a blush creeping up his neck.

"Well seeing as my _friend_ woke me up by ripping my hair out, I might as well go to work early. Dinner tonight?"

"Hm."

John took that as a yes and quickly drank the rest of his tea and left for work.

After work John skipped the cab and walked home, savoring the rare warm London air and whistling. He was strangely happy. Nothing had even happened to make him so content but he felt content nevertheless.

_Content enough to tell Sherlock how he felt_.

He put his hands in his pocket and walked humming and whistling, ignoring the strange looks he got. When he got to 221B he ran upstairs calling "Sherlock, want to go to dinner now?" When he got to top of the stairs he froze. Sherlock was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and playing with an infant. Well _playing_ might be a stretch. The kid-who looked about three-was standing and when Sherlock would throw a hairbrush into the kitchen the kid would run after it, then hand it back to Sherlock.

"Sherlock what-who is that? Did you kidnap a kid? What have I said about that?"

"Oh hello John."

"Where did you get him?"

"I made him." Sherlock replied throwing the hairbrush again.

"What? How did you make him?"

"Easy. It's a clone. That's why I took your hair."

"You-you made a mini-me? What the hell? Why would you do that?"

"To see if I could. Isn't it cute?"

The mini-John looked up at John and smiled and John found himself smiling back.

"Well what are you going to do with him now?"

"I've always wanted a son." John almost chocked on his own spit.

"Seriously? Never would have taken you for the settle down and have a family type."

"I wasn't. Not until you at least. I only wanted to see what he'd look like but now that he's in front of me I can't seem do anything except play with him."

John smiled and sat on the floor next to him. "That's called love, Sherlock. You love him already, you think of him as your son."

Sherlock smiled as he threw the hairbrush again.

"Well he does have my eyes." John looked at him to see he did have Sherlock's eyes. Those clear and sharp eyes that could look right through you. The color was the same but the way he looked at you was all John. Wide-eyed and innocent. Waiting to see the best in you.

"You used your DNA too."

"Well of course, it was my idea I figured he should look a bit like me. I'm glad he only has my eye color though."

"That's not true at all, he has your nose, and your ears, and hands. He's more like you than you can see."

Sherlock smiled and looked at the child in front of him who had given up the hair brush and sat down in front of the two of them, watching them intently.

"That's you too. Watching people like that."

Sherlock chuckled, and John smiled.

"So what are we going to call him, if he really is to be our son, which he is. He's already grown on me."

"I thought about Hamish at first honestly."

John grinned. "Hamish it is."

The boy smiled when he heard his name and crawled into John's lap and hugged him. Sherlock laughed and Hamish reached out and grabbed Sherlock's hand and just held it.

"Sherlock, we're parents."

"Mm. Yes I suppose we are. Uncle Mycroft will be so proud. He'll probably try to fatten him up with unlimited cake." John chuckled.

"We'll have to make a few changes. He'll need a room. And toys. And NO MORE EXPERIMENTS. We can see if Mrs. Hudson will let you use 221C as a lab but no dangerous chemicals around him."

"Of course not. He can have my room, we'll clean it out immediately and arrange it accordingly. I'll just move into your room. Seeing as we're parents now it seems fit." John nodded and stood, shifting Hamish in his arms so he could be held comfortably and Sherlock stood too, not yet willing to let go of Hamish's hand.

"You know what else parents due on rare occasions when the child is quiet?"

Sherlock's brow furrowed as he thought and John took pity on him and leaned over and kissed Sherlock slowly. Sherlock jumped slightly and then kissed back, smiling.

When the pulled apart Hamish was grinning at them.

"Welcome to Parenthood Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled and took his hand.

"Welcome to Parenthood John."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Got the idea from a tumblr pic I saw, but now I can't find it. ): Review please! 3**


End file.
